Where are you Kakashi?
by Zelda Zonkk
Summary: An 8 year old, Sasuke has a nightmare and goes to Kakashi, but what happens when he and Kakashi are kidnapped and seperated? No Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

" Kakashi?", Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi moaned and rolled over. Sasuke shook his shoulder.

" Kakashi?", Sasuke repeated, getting louder.

"What's wrong?", Kakashi mumbled.

"I had a nightmare", Sasuke said.

'This is what you get for taking on an eight-year-old, Kakashi', Kakashi thought.

He sighed and lifted up the covers, indicating Sasuke to get in. After a few moments, Kakashi broke the silence .

"What was the dream about?", he whispered.

He regretted asking when he heard him take a deep breath.

" Itachi", Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi didn't reply.

Sasuke curled up into a small ball , making it easier for Kakashi to put his arms protectively around him. A while later he felt his heavy breathing on his arm.

"I won't let him hurt you, Sasuke".

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi woke up, bleary eyed. With his eyes closed, he put his arm out, looking for Sasuke. He gasped and opened his eyes. Sasuke wasn't there.

"Sasuke?", Kakashi called sitting up.

He jumped out of bed, and looked in every room. Then he stopped in the kitchen. Sasuke was holding a piece of bread, looking at him with huge onyx eyes. Kakashi smiled.

"You can't have just bread for breakfast Sasuke", Kakashi said. "What else can I have?", Sasuke frowned .

He looked in the fridge and saw he only had some milk and butter.

"Looks like we're going out today", Kakashi said.

Sasuke frowned and Kakashi couldn't help thinking how impossibly cute he looked.

Sasuke got dressed and followed Kakashi. It was a long walk to the town and Sasuke began to slow down.

"Sasuke come on!", Kakashi laughed.

Sasuke frowned again. Kakashi sighed, muttering something under his breath. He picked him up and put him on his back. Sasuke felt uncomfortable. He only got piggy -backs from Itachi.

"Crap", Sasuke cursed .

"What?", Kakashi asked.

Sasuke raised her head, sighed and pointed at a group of women who were running towards them. He jumped down and stood next to Kakashi.

A particularly large woman grabbed his cheeks and smiled.

"Aw! He's so cute! Is he yours?", she cooed. Kakashi didn't get a chance to answer when the woman yelped and looked down. The small, pale boy frowning back.

"Oh! The little Angel!", the same woman cooed, ignoring the fact that the Angel kicked her.

"Sasuke! Don't go around kicking people!", Kakashi said, hiding a smile.

"She was attacking me! It was self-defence", Sasuke protested.

Suddenly the woman picked him up and spun him around saying how cute he was. Sasuke frowned.

Kakashi had to admit Sasuke adorable with a frown. Sasuke managed to jump down .

The women cooed and walked away, reluctantly.

"Are you ready then?", Kakashi sighed.

Sasuke hadn't notice Kakashi sit down and read his romance book while he was being attacked by women.

"You did look cute!", he laughed. He received a kick from Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat up. He'd had another nightmare. Ugh. Now he'd have to go back to Kakashi. Although he did like not being completely alone.

He was about to get up when there was a loud bang.

Sasuke jumped up and ran into the hall.

Kakashi was there, Sharingan flaming and standing over a ninja. Sasuke didn't recognise this ninja. He was from the Sound Village judging by his head band. He was on the floor , looking injured. Immediately Kakashi looked up.

"Sasuke get back into the room!", Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke turned to go back in, but was stopped by another ninja.

"Hello there little man", he growled. "We've been looking for you for a while now".

Sasuke turned and ran.

There wasn't many places to run in Kakashi's apartment so the ninja caught him quickly. The ninja grabbed Sasuke, not having to many problems. Kakashi hit him, knocking him to floor before catching Sasuke.

'I can't take on two Sound ninja!', Kakashi thought. Then he noticed the other ninja was gone. That meant he was hiding. 'We have to get out of here'.

With that he took Sasuke out of the apartment, still holding him, and not looking back. He had to stop to take a breath. It was a mistake. That ninja who disappeared had reappeared and hit Kakashi on the head. He was lost consciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi moaned. His head was pounding like a drum. Where was he?

It was too dark to see anything. Wait. What happened?

Where was Sasuke? Those ninja. They took him.

He had to get up.

"Ah, Ah Kakashi. Your in no condition to be going anywhere", came an unknown voice.

Suddenly, a light turned on ,blinding Kakashi. The ninja who Kakashi had hit earlier walked into the light. Now Kakashi could see him clearly.

He was from the Sound Village. He was wearing a mask , like Kakashi's , which was hiding his face but Kakashi could still see a small grin on his face.

"Where's Sasuke?!", Kakashi fumed.

"Oh , don't worry about the little man. He's being looked after..", he grinned. "Now, we just have to figure out what we're going to do about you…".


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke lifted his head. Not another nightmare. He groaned and began to get up but was pulled back down.

Sasuke looked down. The was a large metal handcuff around his wrist. Then he felt something warm, and sticky.

Blood.

It was coming from his wrist. The metal was cutting into it as he squirmed around. He sighed, exasperated. Then he remembered Kakashi.

What happened? Where is he? Is he hurt?

"Kakashi?", Sasuke whispered into darkness. He listened for any sound of life. Nothing. He was stuck here.

What if they didn't let him go and he never saw Kakashi again?

He shook his head as if he was trying to get rid of the thought. There was a noise, then some shuffling followed by whispers.

"Yeah. Kakashi won't be going anywhere", came the voice.

Sasuke frowned. What did he mean? Where was Kakashi supposed to go?

The person stopped. "So your awake little man".

A light came on, showing Sasuke a grim, dirty , grey room.

He was on a tiled floor, in what appeared to be a bathroom.

"Don't call me that", Sasuke said.

"Grumpy are we? You've been tossing and turning all night! So. Who's Itachi?", he asked.

Sasuke froze. Kakashi didn't tell him he talked in his sleep.

"He's nobody!", Sasuke yelled.

The man sighed. "Alright , alright calm down! Another Uchiha I'm guessing".

"Who are you?".

"Ruzu. I'm from the Sound Village, kid".

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He figured that out ages ago. He stopped talking for a while, thinking. Ruzu watched him carefully.

"Where's Kakashi?", Sasuke asked.

"That doesn't matter little man", Ruzu frowned.

"Yes! It does matter you prick!", Sasuke yelled.

He shut up quickly. Ruzu was right in front of him, holding his neck tightly. Sasuke was pushed against the wall, gasping.

"Now you listen here little man. I could kill you in an instance if I wanted to, but luckily for you I'm getting paid so I need you to be alive when we bring you to the customer!".

Ruzu left, leaving Sasuke fall back down, wincing from the pain in his wrist. Sasuke listened to Ruzu's fading footsteps. When he was certain Ruzu was gone he let out a sob, holding his wrist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi sighed. His head had stopped hurting but was replaced by a pain in his heart. He had promised himself to look after Sasuke and protect him but now Sasuke was either hurt or dead.

'No! Don't think like that..', Kakashi thought. He was interrupted by the same man who had taken Sasuke in the first place . A while ago , he'd introduced himself to Kakashi as Ruzu from the Sound Village. Kakashi wanted to know why he wanted Sasuke in the first place but Ruzu smiled and walked out.

Ruzu strolled in, not a care in the world, humming a tune.

"You seem calm for someone who just kidnapped an eight year old!", Kakashi hissed.

"Ah. But I kidnapped you too Kakashi. _Copy Ninja!_ Don't make me laugh. I even thought I had got the wrong guy till I saw the Sharingan", Ruzu laughed.

Kakashi made a mental note to kill Ruzu when he got out.

"Hmm", Ruzu sighed.

"What?", Kakashi asked. He was interested in anything Ruzu said, just to see if he said anything about Sasuke.

"Well. I had been asked to bring the kid but now I'm stuck with you" Ruzu shrugged. He sighed and stood up. Walking over to Kakashi he pulled out a kunai and put it to Kakashi's throat.

"Little Man has a lot of Nightmares doesn't he?", he mused. "Interesting to watch".

"Your sick Ruzu", Kakashi said. He breathed in, trying to keep his throat away from the kunai.

Ruzu chuckled. "Yeah. So. Who's Itachi then?".

"No one you need to know about".

"Either tell me or I'll beat Sasuke till he does", Ruzu grinned. Kakashi was watching his behaviour. He was acting like it was another friendly conversation between two old friends.

Kakashi did believe Ruzu would hurt Sasuke. He said he'd been asked to bring Sasuke to a certain someone. He might be lying. But then again he couldn't guess with Ruzu.

"So, are you going to tell me? Or will the kid?", Ruzu asked, interrupting Kakashi's thoughts.

"Itachi's his brother. A member of the Akatsuki", Kakashi said.

Ruzu whistled. "Akatsuki huh? This kid just keeps getting better".

"Where is he?", Kakashi asked.

Ruzu stood up and put away his kunai.

"Relax. I just had a little chat with him. Shame about his wrist though. Then again, my client didn't say he had to be completely unharmed", Ruzu smiled, walking out leaving Kakashi to feel even worse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had stopped crying, thinking of ways to get out. He was getting more desperate.

'I could chew my arm off… your losing it Sasuke', Sasuke thought.

Ruzu walked in, still smiling. He'd only been gone for 20 minutes. What does he want now?

"Stand up Sasuke", Ruzu said.

Sasuke stood, with great difficulty. He winced as the metal dug in deeper.

"Close your eyes and don't move or talk", Ruzu continued.

He did as he was told.

Sasuke felt relief as he felt the metal chain come off. Next, Ruzu picked him up, but not in the same way Kakashi did.

He was rough whereas Kakashi was gentle . Ruzu made sure there was no chance of Sasuke getting away and then put a blindfold on Sasuke.

Sasuke was tired. He didn't want to sleep in case he started talking again. Ruzu kept walking, then went down some stairs. He opened a door, using a small key.

"Right little man. Little Man?", Ruzu shouted.

Sasuke lifted his head. Oh no. He dozed off for a moment.

He mentally slapped himself. Ruzu sighed.

"So kid, you wanted to see Kakashi?", Ruzu grinned.

Sasuke nodded, feeling a little scared. Ruzu then opened the door and began to walk in.

"Hey Kakashi. You awake?", Ruzu asked. He was still holding Sasuke.

Sasuke looked around blindly. He couldn't see through the blindfold. This was scary.

"What Ru- Sasuke! Are you OK?", Kakashi yelled. Sasuke tried to find which way the voice had come from. He felt Ruzu step forward. There was a clicking noise. The same pain came back in Sasuke's wrist. He was tied up again.

His eyelids couldn't stay open anymore. Sasuke had to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi watched Ruzu tie Sasuke up with a metal chain and take off the blindfold. Sasuke didn't stir.

"Little Man? And I thought you would have been over- excited to see the _Copy Ninja_", Ruzu mocked.

Kakashi was worried. Was he unconscious because he was sleeping, or was he hurt? Ruzu noticed Kakashi.

"Kakashi, he hasn't slept in ages. Nightmares", Ruzu said.

Kakashi sighed in relief. Sasuke was fine. He was right next to Kakashi, breathing. It was the best thing Kakashi could have asked for.

"Right Kakashi. Your turn for some pain", Ruzu said.

Kakashi had spoken to soon. Ruzu untied him, and knocked him out. Then he dragged him into the next room, leaving Sasuke sleep.

For now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke was scared. It was dark. He'd fallen asleep and had just woken up.

He was sure he had seen Kakashi when Ruzu brought him in here.

Maybe he was going mad? Had he imagined it?

"You weigh a tonne!", came a familiar voice.

Ruzu? What was he lifting? Sasuke backed up against the wall. Whatever it was, it was big if Ruzu was having trouble lifting it.

"Kid? Your awake. Finally", said Ruzu. The light came on. Sasuke gasped. Who was this man in front of him?

It was Kakashi! At least he thought so. He was covered in…blood. What happened to him? The blood was on his clothes , matted into his hair and…it was on Ruzu? Did he get hurt to?

Wait. He did it. Sasuke jumped up, but was pulled back down.

'Damn it! I'm tied up again', Sasuke thought.

"Kakashi?", Sasuke said, the concern obvious. Ruzu grinned , looking proud of the mess he had made.

"He won't be up for a few minutes kiddo", Ruzu smirked . He tied Kakashi back up, then he left, laughing bitterly.

Sasuke swore he would get Ruzu back. He sighed, looking at Kakashi.

Then he lifted his head, looking at the ceiling. Why did Ruzu want to hurt Kakashi? Why did he want to take Sasuke to a client? Who was the client? Why did he want Sasuke?

All these questions were circling his head, getting louder when he heard a groan and looked down. Kakashi was getting up. He coughed a few times and looked back up at Sasuke. Kakashi managed a small smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi felt worse. This proved Ruzu wasn't afraid of hurting Kakashi. Or Sasuke.

Sasuke. He was there! Breathing. Alive. Wasn't he? Before Ruzu brought him to that room? He was certain.

He needed to see Sasuke again. Ruzu certainly wouldn't help Sasuke with Nightmares. Sasuke must be terrified.

He's only eight!

And Kakashi let him down. He groaned at the thought.

He moved around, seeing if anything was broken. No he was fine for now. Ugh, his headache had come back though. He looked up.

A small, scared boy was looking back. Sasuke!

Kakashi smiled, getting up and sitting closer to him, noticing he was tied up again.

"Kakashi!", Sasuke grinned. That was probably the happiest moment Kakashi had in a long time. Just seeing Sasuke smiling was enough.

"Are you OK?", Kakashi asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi, have you seen yourself?", Sasuke asked.

Kakashi realised he was covered in blood. Was it that bad?

He didn't need to ask; he could tell by Sasuke's reaction.

That didn't matter to him. Was Sasuke hurt? He looked Ok.

Except for his wrist.

Other then that Sasuke looked fine. Kakashi felt a lot better. Sasuke moved around uncomfortably.

"Sasuke?", Kakashi said.

"What?", Sasuke answered.

"Did you have any nightmares?", Kakashi whispered.

Sasuke looked away, becoming quiet.

"A few", Sasuke said, quietly.

Kakashi sighed, sitting back up. He couldn't help Sasuke's nightmares, but he could be there to comfort him.

He closed his eyes ,thinking. The door opened and Ruzu walked in. Kakashi lifted his head.

He came back earlier then Kakashi expected. Ruzu was mad , he could tell. Something was wrong.

"Get up", Ruzu yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke did get up, falling a little with the chain.

Ruzu put a blindfold around him, then undid the chains and picked him up, making sure he wouldn't be able to get free.

"Ruzu?! Where are you going with Sasuke ?", Kakashi asked, concern in his voice.

Sasuke was looking around, obviously confused.

"Time to leave! Don't worry Kakashi…your coming", Ruzu smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back in The Leave Village**

"What do you mean?!", Lady Tsunade yelled, standing up and banging the table.

Shizune backed away, knowing what Tsunade was like.

"L-Lady Tsunade, the ANBU have b-been sent out but they can't find t-them", she stuttered.

"Why the Hell not?! I want another squad sent out", Tsunade yelled.

Shizune ran off, gathering a squad. Tsunade sighed, and flopped back down. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

'Kakashi you better be alright', she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was annoyed. Ruzu had been holding him for a long time and he wanted to go back to Kakashi. He sighed as Ruzu brought him back upstairs, and sat him on a chair.

For once, he didn't tie him up. He even took off the blindfold. Ruzu sat in another chair across from him.

It had been a while and Sasuke felt uncomfortable with Ruzu staring at him. He thanked God when Ruzu's phone beeped and he answered it.

"Yeah, I'll go get him now. Of course the kid's still here, right in front of me. Are you sure you have the car ready?

Good. I'll go get him", Ruzu said into the phone. He stood up and went back down the stairs leaving Sasuke.

'This room is actually nice', Sasuke thought.

The floor was wooden and the walls were a cream colour. It was ten times better then the one Sasuke had woken up to.

He was looking at the wall patterns when he heard some yelling coming from Kakashi's room. It was Kakashi's voice!

He was in trouble. Sasuke had to help. He jumped down, and ran to the door, tripping a little. The door opened easily and Sasuke ran quickly down the steps, slowing a little so as not to trip.

"Kakashi!", Sasuke yelled. It was like before. Kakashi , standing over Ruzu. Ruzu looking at Sasuke.

The same thing, except this time, Ruzu was faster and got to Sasuke. He grabbed him, hurting his stomach.

"That wasn't a smart move little man", Ruzu hissed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing! Stop rubbing it in! Evil Sasuke Girl, (and everyone**** ) thanks for the reviews. Btw, did I spell Kakashi's last name right? I'm not sure if Kakashi or Sasuke should die because I love them both ********. Eh. You'll have to wait and see. ;)**

Ruzu was mad. Really mad.

He was in the same position , holding Sasuke under his arm not moving. Sasuke wasn't moving either and his head was drooping.

"That wasn't a smart move little man", Ruzu hissed, looking down at Sasuke. Kakashi wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't attack Ruzu; he might hurt Sasuke.

Ruzu looked back up at Kakashi. "That wasn't very smart either".

The door opened and a young man walked in. It was the ninja from the apartment. It was easier to see him now. Clearer. He wasn't wearing a mask, but he had a long scar down the side of face. His hair was a dirty blonde and he had green eyes, a little cat like.

He chuckled when he saw Kakashi.

"I thought you tied him up", he smiled. Ruzu didn't look amused.

"Ayumu! You took your time. Here take the kid", Ruzu frowned , giving him Sasuke. Ayumu held him bridal style, looking at him. Then he saw his wrist.

"Ruzu you twat! What did you do to his wrist?", Ayumu asked. His smile turned into a frown instantly.

He was right. Sasuke's wrist had gotten worse, probably sprained. Kakashi stood there, still trying to figure it out.

Ruzu whispered something to Ayumu. Ayumu smiled and pulled out a kunai. Sighing, he put it up to Sasuke's throat.

Kakashi felt helpless. Why were they doing this? Sasuke didn't do anything! Kakashi remembered how happy he felt when he saw Sasuke smiling. He had to help him.

"Now Kakashi. We're gonna tie you up again. Try anything and Ayumu will do something that could be bad for little man", Ruzu said slyly. He knew he had an advantage over Kakashi. "So. Hands out in front of you".

Kakashi had to do it. If he didn't he was certain Ayumu would most likely hurt Sasuke. On the other hand he knew they couldn't kill Sasuke, or they wouldn't get paid. It didn't matter. Ruzu had tied him up now. He failed Sasuke.

Ruzu took Kakashi arm and dragged him back upstairs, as Ayumu followed with Sasuke.

They reached a door and Ruzu turned, pulling a blindfold from his pocket. He put it on Kakashi. All the time this was happening, Kakashi kept thinking about Sasuke when he was smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was sick of waking up in the dark. The pain in his side didn't help. Or his wrist.

'What was it Ruzu said? It wasn't a smart move… I guess he was right', Sasuke thought to himself. He was thrown to the side, hitting something metal.

He was in a car. That's what Ruzu meant. Where were they going?

Ow! He hit the metal again.

"Kakashi?", Sasuke called, almost whispering.

No reply. Nothing.

The car stopped suddenly and Sasuke jolted forward. He put his arm up, yelling in pain when his sore wrist made hit the metal. The car door opened and an arm reached in.

Sasuke moved away from the arm but it eventually got him.

Sasuke was pulled out, upside down. He couldn't see well but this guy wasn't Ruzu. Maybe he was here to help? But he wasn't putting Sasuke down. He smiled at him.

"Hey, Sasuke! Your awake!", he laughed.

'How does he know my name? And why is he so nice?', Sasuke thought. The man put Sasuke the down, helping him get back up.

"W-who are you?", Sasuke asked. The man bent down to his level. Grabbing his hand and shaking it he said "I'm Ayumu!".

"Uh… Ayumu where's Kakashi?", Sasuke asked.

"Of don't worry about him kid. He came in the other car, with Ruzu", Ayumu smiled. He stood up and pulled two cases from the car. Ayumu opened one and took out a bandage. Then he warped it around Sasuke's wrist.

"There you go".

"Thanks".

Ayumu picked Sasuke up, taking Sasuke by surprise. At first Sasuke tried to jump down, like he did with that lady but Ayumu was stronger then him. And bigger.

Sasuke began to feel comfortable until they came to a large building , which Sasuke guessed was a warehouse.

"Ayumu! Welcome!", a man greeted, walking up and shaking his hand.

Sasuke didn't like the man. He was small and fat, with a rat like face and red hair.

"Hayate. I trust you have the money?", Ayumu said, becoming serious.

"Of course. Is this the Uchiha?", Hayate asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Oh yeah, Ayumu would be walking around with a young boy, simply because it was fun.

"Sasuke. Yeah. A little shy isn't he?", Ayumu said, as if Sasuke was his own kid. Sasuke tried to jump down again, failing miserably. He hated Hayate. He must be the "client" Ruzu was talking about. Hayate looked down and noticed Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke thought it was funny that Hayate had a little crinkle on his nose. He suppressed a laugh though.

"Come with me then", Hayate said.

Ayumu finally put Sasuke down and held his hand instead. He made sure he held on tight so Sasuke couldn't get away from him. Ruzu had told him about his little incident.

Sasuke and Ayumu followed Hayate into an even bigger room. A few other ninjas were standing by a table, all had different expressions. Some looked nervous and some looked mad. Although Sasuke had no clue why they were mad.

Sasuke heard a few voices and turned around to see Ruzu. He was walking with…Kakashi! It was him. He had his hands in front of him and was looking at the ground.

"Kakashi!", Sasuke yelled. He tried to run but Ayumu kept him back.

Kakashi looked up and smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi wasn't even listening to Ruzu. He was thinking about Sasuke.

"Hayate will probably send you back…and Sasuke…Hayate…Hayate…", Ruzu said, barely entering Kakashi's mind.

"Kakashi!", yelled an unknown voice. It sounded like.. Sasuke? It had to be him!

Kakashi looked up. It was him! He was pulling away from Ayumu but Ayumu was stronger. Kakashi had to smile.

"Ah. Hatake Kakashi. Welcome", said a fat man. He walked over to them slowly. He shook Ruzu's hand first then nodded at Kakashi.

"I am Oonishi Hayate", continued the fat man.

Kakashi couldn't say he had heard of him. Even if Hayate knew him.

Kakashi wasn't interested in Hayate; he had been watching Sasuke in the corner of his eye. Frowning. Typical Uchiha.

"Your quiet today Kakashi. Is it because of the kid?", Ruzu asked.

"Maybe", Kakashi shrugged. That wasn't exactly an answer, he just wanted Ruzu to shut up for a while.

Sasuke began to look nervous, shifting his weight from side to side.

Kakashi noticed some guys by a table. Who were they?

"I'm sorry Kakashi. I haven't really planned an accommodation for you. Looks like your sharing with Sasuke", Hayate grinned. Kakashi couldn't have asked for anything better.

"Wait Hayate! Why should we keep Hatake?!", a man yelled. He had been leaning on the table but now he was standing with a kunai.

"Calm down Masaru !", Hayate said.

"No! We've been waiting months, planning every step then we finally get the kid and now your saying we have to wait again?! For what?!", Masaru yelled.

Sasuke looked terrified. Ayumu picked him up again, which Kakashi hated.

Hayate didn't have an answer. Masaru frowned and walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke tried not to look scared but anyone could see he was.

Kakashi had that feeling again. Of being totally helpless and useless. He reminded himself of his promise to protect Sasuke, but now Masaru might hurt him and Kakashi could do nothing.

"Last Uchiha , huh?", Masaru hissed. "You better be worth something".

"Leave him alone!", Kakashi shouted. Masaru turned and looked at him, frowning.

"He did nothing!", Kakashi continued.

"Watch your mouth Hatake", Masaru yelled.

"No! Am I the one that goes around , kidnapping little kids, and hurting them?", Kakashi yelled.

"I never hurt him. But for that, maybe I should", Masaru smirked. Kakashi froze. Did he mean that?

He turned to Sasuke and held the kunai tightly. Then he raised his hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back in the Leave Village…**

"Lady Hokage!", yelled a ninja. He ran into Tsunade's office and nearly tripped trying to stop himself.

"What?", Tsunade asked, hiding a bottle under her desk.

"The ANBU have reported sightings of Uchiha Sasuke!".

"Where?!".

"Come with us".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was petrified.

Masaru was in front of him, holding a kunai. He and Kakashi were having some sort of fight.

"I never hurt him. But for that, maybe I should", Masaru smirked. He held up a kunai and then brought his arm down fast. Sasuke didn't expect to fall back so far. He skidded across the room, hitting a wall.

"Sasuke!", Kakashi yelled. Sasuke tried to get up but his back hurt to much and he couldn't lean on his bad wrist.

Ayumu ran to him and fell down next to him.

"Masaru!", Hayate yelled.

Kakashi was trying to get to Sasuke, failing because of Ruzu and another ninja. Sasuke lifted his head, feeling something warm.

He was bleeding again.

It was getting dark. He couldn't fall unconscious again.

But Sasuke couldn't help it.

He couldn't see Kakashi.

'Where are you Kakashi?', he thought before closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chellows Again Little Kiddies XD**

**Apologies for my lateness . Now , thanks for the reviews XD I got this idea from** _DemonFireFox_** Thanks XD .Ok, I started this story when I was on Easter holidays but now I have to go back to school. ******** Anyway, I thought I would tell you this XD Now I shall rant and tell you why my updates **_might _** be late-ish. I have 11 subjects to learn and to do homework. School finishes at 4 and I won't be home till 5. Plus I am learning German, Russian and Irish so XP Hehe Rants over . Enjoy little kiddies .**

_**KaulitzLuver483**_

"Kid?", Masaru called. Sasuke didn't move.

"M-Masaru…what…why…?", Ayumu breathed.

Masaru didn't answer. Maybe he didn't know why.

Kakashi had stopped trying to get away from Ruzu and the two ninjas. He stood there staring at Sasuke, still wondering why he didn't protect him.

'I had promised myself this one thing and I couldn't even do that', Kakashi thought.

Sasuke groaned. He was moving. Masaru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sasuke?", Kakashi asked. Sasuke didn't reply.

"Sasuke?", Kakashi repeated, getting louder and sounding more concerned.

"K-Kakashi", Sasuke whispered.

Ayumu ran over to him, falling on his knees next to him. He bent over , whispering something.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke didn't really know what was happening. It was dark, but he could hear someone's voice. They were calling his name.

They sounded so far away. They sounded louder now, more concerned as they said it. It was Kakashi.

"Sasuke?!".

"K-Kakashi", Sasuke whispered. It hurt. Everything hurt.

His throat, his head, his back, his arm.

Someone was beside him. It took a while for Sasuke to realise it was Ayumu.

"Sasuke please answer. Can you hear me? Is it your back?", Ayumu asked. He was asking to fast for Sasuke to take it in and answer.

He felt a hand on his back. Immediately he yelled out in pain. It was like someone had set him on fire.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry Sasuke", Ayumu whispered. Sasuke heard footsteps and another familiar voice.

"You two", Hayate barked, pointed at two ninja who were still shocked, "bring him to my office. Ruzu bring Kakashi!".

The ninjas didn't move. Ruzu didn't move. Even Kakashi didn't move.

"Now!", Hayate yelled.

Sasuke lifted his head, trying to see Hayate. It hurt. Although he was glad he looked up. He got to see Kakashi. But he didn't look happy. Ruzu was dragging him along to a door.

"Sasuke! Your head…you have a huge mark on the side of your face", Ayumu told him.

What? He didn't realise there was blood on his face. Then Sasuke felt even more pain.

Someone was lifting him. He yelled a bit, but he started to calm down. Who was holding his hand? He wanted it to be Kakashi, but it was Ayumu.

Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking back to the time Ruzu got him in the apartment. Why didn't he yell? Or run faster? Deep down, he knew he couldn't have done anything. He didn't realise someone was talking to him until they shook his shoulder.

"Sasuke?", called Hayate. "Wake up".

Sasuke opened his eyes. He was on a couch. It felt nice to be on something soft. He was in Hayate's office. It was big and clean. Hayate himself was in front of Sasuke, bending down to his level. Ruzu was behind him, standing and still holding onto Kakashi. Another man was there. Ayumu. He moved closer to Sasuke.

Then Sasuke saw Masaru walk in. He looked nervous and was looking straight at Sasuke. He walked past Kakashi. Ruzu looked like he was having trouble holding Kakashi back. Hayate stood up and faced Masaru.

"Why did you hit him?", Hayate sighed. Masaru stopped looking at Sasuke and looked at Hayate a little shocked.

"I'm sorry Hayate", he mumbled.

"That's not good enough Masaru", Hayate shouted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayate and Masaru were having a fight.

Kakashi was barely listening. He couldn't stop watching Sasuke. Sasuke was obviously scared.

"This is _your _fault Masaru! It was going perfectly! We had the kid; the ransom would have been huge !", Hayate yelled, raising his hands. The other ninjas stood there, not sure what they were supposed to do. Kakashi felt the same way.

"What the Hell do you mean Perfect?! We waited months for this. Then we get the kid, and he's already hurt!", Masaru shouted back.

Sasuke's head went from Masaru to Hayate. His head had stopped bleeding and his arm looked a little better. This didn't really help Kakashi feel any better.

Hayate and Masaru continued their fight, forgetting the reason they were arguing.

"Akira! Bring Sasuke to the basement. I need to deal with Masaru!", Hayate yelled at another Ninja.

Akira jumped and ran over to Sasuke. He picked him up, not as gently as the other ninja. When he was gone, Hayate calmed a bit and sat in a large chair behind an even bigger desk.

"You really are a nuisance, Masaru", Hayate breathed out.

Masaru didn't answer. Instead he stared straight at the spot where Sasuke had just been.

"Do you want to leave?", Masaru asked quietly.

Masaru turned and immediately looked angrier.

"What?! I worked for over six months, tracking Sasuke down, getting into the village , finding Ruzu and asking him to kidnap Sasuke, getting the ransom!", Masaru yelled.

"True. You did help. But we agreed not to hurt Sasuke or the ransom would probably go down", Hayate stated, keeping his cool.

Masaru looked back at the spot not having an answer.

"Ruzu", Hayate sighed, looking at him. "Bring Kakashi to Sasuke. Tie them both up". Ruzu dragged Kakashi out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke didn't like the ninja in front of him. He was annoying. And mean. And weird.

"So when I was six……a bug….my nose….hospital", he gabbled on and on.

Sasuke wasn't even listening. He counted the tiles on the ceiling instead. It was something he'd seen Kakashi do when he was bored. He thanked the Gods when he heard a door open and saw Kakashi walk in.

Sasuke smirked his usual smirk. He could tell Kakashi was smiling too.

"Akira, that's enough stories. Thanks", Ruzu said.

Akira nodded and left.

"Hey little man", Ruzu greeted Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, as Ruzu tied him up. Then he tied Kakashi up.

"I'll be back in a few moments Kakashi", Ruzu said. When he left Kakashi turned towards Sasuke, not looking straight at him.

" Sasuke. I'm sorry", Kakashi said.

"What?", Sasuke asked, confused.

"I'm sorry for not protecting you. For letting Masaru hurt you", Kakashi said.

"You did protect me Kakashi. You couldn't help me when Masaru hit me. No one could", Sasuke stated.

Kakashi didn't answer. Akira walked in.

"So Sasuke, as I was saying it turned out the bug wasn't poisonous", Akira grinned. Kakashi heard Sasuke groan.

'Same Sasuke', Kakashi thought, smiling.

There was a loud bang and some yelling.

Hayate ran in, holding a kunai. "Sasuke! Stand up now!", he yelled.

Sasuke couldn't stand. Of course he tried but he just couldn't. Hayate frowned and sighed. He ran over to him and picked him up roughly. Sasuke let out a gasp, clearly in pain. Hayate ignored it and untied him.

"Hayate?! Where are you taking Sasuke?", Kakashi asked, frightened for Sasuke.

"Don't worry, your coming", Hayate muttered. "Akira, bring him upstairs".

Hayate picked Sasuke up and waited for Akira and Kakashi.

"Come on!", Hayate hissed.

They went back to the office. Hayate put Sasuke back down on the couch. Ayumu was next to him, looking bewildered. Masaru suddenly walked in and had a huge gash on his forehead.

Kakashi watched Hayate pace in front of Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. But, because of Masaru our….",Hayate hesitated before continuing. "client" , doesn't want to take you anymore. So we don't need you anymore. I'm sorry. Stand up, and go next to Kakashi".

Sasuke rose slowly, very painfully and walked to Kakashi. They had both been untied by the nervous Akira. Kakashi was worried. Hayate was stilling holding a kunai.

Hayate sighed and raised his hand, like Masaru had. This time, Kakashi was faster. He jumped in front of him, and felt a sharp pain.

The kunai had hit him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola My little love bugs ;)**

**I know, I know I suck! I haven't updated because … well I sort of **_**forgot **_**about this story. But I know all you adoring little Naruto Fan Fic people still love me ******** Btw, I want more reviews *Laughs evilly* I am so greedy!**

Sasuke watched Kakashi fall to the ground.

Why did he do that?! He could die, all because he was stupid enough to jump in front of a kunai for Sasuke!

Hayate smiled, then gathered his things, snapped his fingers, then he and the other ninjas left Sasuke and Kakashi.

How was Sasuke supposed to know what to do?! He was eight! He stared at Kakashi, watching the blood and wishing he could help him somehow.

The doors of the warehouse burst in, filling the room with some light. ANBU?

'How did they know where we were?', thought Sasuke.

"Sasuke!", Tsunade yelled. Shizune ran over and hugged him.

"Shizune! Help Kakashi!", Sasuke said, trying not to yell.

"We will Sasuke but you have to come with me now OK?", Shizune said, picking him and running outside. Sasuke screamed and struggled. He wanted to stay with Kakashi. He needed to stay with him!

Kakashi needed him.

Shizune was stronger then she looked. She managed to force Sasuke into the car and start driving.

"No! Shizune stop, please!", Sasuke screamed.

.*.*.*.

Sasuke had been waiting for _ages_.

Well, for an eight year old it felt like ages.

Nobody told him about Kakashi. Every time he asked, they would nod sadly and change subject or just not say anything. Shizune had helped his arm by putting it in a sling and then giving him a lollypop. That helped a little (1).

Eventually Tsunade walked in, looking tired.

She saw Sasuke and smiled.

"He's going to be fine Sasuke. Out by tonight actually", she smiled. "You can see him".

Sasuke jumped up and raced past her. Tsunade smiled to herself and looked the door. Sasuke slowed down and looked around the room. There were monitors, beds, white sheets, and right in the middle of it all was Kakashi. He wasn't wearing a mask . He looked so tired but he managed a smile.

"Hi Sasuke", he smiled.

Sasuke felt so happy inside, he didn't even bother thinking about being an Uchiha. He ran up to Kakashi's bed, watching out for the wires. Kakashi lifted up the covers and Sasuke crawled in, watching his arm at the same time and snuggled into Kakashi. They talked for hours, even when Tsunade had told them they could go home. Kakashi had never felt happier. He listened to everything Sasuke babbled on about and talked back.

It felt so nice to be able to protect someone you love.

**(1) Oh, come on! He's eight!**


End file.
